As functions of a terminal such as a personal computer, notebook, mobile phone, and smart phone are diversified, the terminal is now implemented in the form of a multimedia player equipped with multi-functions for capturing pictures or video, playing music or video files, game, and receiving broadcasting programs.
Electronic devices may be classified as mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to whether or not they are portable. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals and vehicle-mounted terminals according to whether or not users may be able to directly carry them around.
In order to support and increase the functionality of electronic devices, improvements in structural part and/or software part of terminals may be considered, and in particular, research into and commercialization of wearable electronic devices have been actively conducted.